The present invention concerns power operated earthworking equipment, and relates in particular to an improved replaceable edge bit structure for an earthworking implement's blade or bucket.
Blade- or bucket-type earthworking implements, such as road graders, bulldozers, bucket loaders, and the like, are commonly provided with replaceable wear-absorbing members, or bits, along the working edge of the implement's moldboard. Prior art edge bit structures are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,411, issued Oct. 13, 1964, and 3,469,331, issued Sept. 30, 1969, to the applicant herein.
Present replaceable edge bits typically take the form of plate-like elements fastened directly to the front or working face of an implement's moldboard along its lower or working edge, or to a mounting plate secured to the face of the moldboard. However, the working edge of the moldboard is left unprotected, and thus exposed to wear or damage, partially defeating the purpose of providing, replaceable, wear-absorbing edge bit members. Moreover, since the bits and/or their mounting members engage only the front face of the moldboard, forward directed stresses, e.g., those produced by dragging an implement's blade backward, tend to force the edge bits or mounting plates away from the moldboard, eventually loosening the bits and/or breaking the bolts or pins fastening them to the moldboard.
Replaceable edge bits conventionally are fastened to an implement's moldboard with a plurality of bolts or anchor pins extending through each bit and adjacent portions of the moldboard. Besides making edge bit replacement slow and inconvenient, particularly when the fasteners have become damaged or rusted in use, numerous holes must be drilled along the working edge of the moldboard, weakening it in that area.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved replaceable edge bit structure which overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art structures.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a replaceable edge bit structure for mounting on an earthworking implement's moldboard with a portion of the bit embracing, and thus covering and protecting, the moldboard's working edge.
A still more specific object of the invention is to provide a replaceable edge bit structure, including a bit having multiple catch regions therein, for mounting on an earthworking implement's moldboard by securing mounting parts having undercut marginal portions to the moldboard's working face, adjacent its working edge, then releasably securing the bit to the mounting part and moldboard with the catch regions in the bit in embracing, interfitted engagement with the undercut portions of the mounting parts and conjointly with the moldboard's working edge.
Stated another way, a still more specific object of the invention is to provide a replaceable edge bit structure or assembly for mounting on an earthworking implement's moldboard, the edge bit structure or assembly including an edge bit having multiple catch or receptor regions or sockets therein formed on one side thereof by projecting undercut or beveled portions of the edge bit, and edge bit mounting parts or strips secured to the working face of the moldboard adjacent its working edge and having undercut or beveled marginal portions so that certain catch or receptor regions or sockets in the edge bit may be releasably interengaged with or embrace the mounting strips while another catch or receptor region or socket in the edge bit may be releasably engaged with or embrace the working edge of the moldboard whereby the catch or receptor regions or sockets in the edge bit embrace the mounting strips and working edge of the moldboard in such a way as to prevent wear thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edge bit for releasable attachment to the working edge of the moldboard of an earthworking implement and which cooperates with the moldboard to present a substantially smooth undersurface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel edge bit structure in which the bit is secured in place on an earthworking implement's moldboard by a single fastener, accessible from the front or working face of the moldboard.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel means for mounting a replaceable edge bit on an implement's moldboard without the need for providing holes or other openings in the moldboard or projections therebelow.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved edge bit which is economical to manufacture, simple to install, and which can be replaced quickly and without difficulty from the front side of an implement's moldboard using ordinary tools.